Computing devices may use various memories, such as random access memory (RAM), hard disks, etc., to perform various operations. For example, computing devices may use various memories to store instructions to be executed. In another example, computing devices may use the various memories (e.g., RAM, hard disks) to store data used when executing instructions (e.g., values, calculations, numbers, alphanumeric values, etc.).